


darlings

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Simultaneously he kind of wants to grab Ignis by the shoulders and kiss him as hard as he can, andthat’sat least partially because of the crowd.Ignoct Week Timed Quest: Media darlings or tabloid trash?





	darlings

“You’re too good to them.” Noct winds his arm around his husband’s waist, turning to press his lips against his shoulder. “It just encourages them.”

“You’re one to talk, Majesty,” he says, quietly, voice thick with mirth. When Noctis flicks his gaze away from the crowd, Ignis’s eyes are bright and full of humor.

“I’m not _posing_.” He really wasn’t. The photogs getting a _cozy_ picture didn’t much matter to him. “I just want to kiss you.”

“And it has absolutely nothing to do with the crowd gathered below?”

“None at all.”

He wants to bury his face in his neck, hide away from the flashbulbs of photo taking. Simultaneously he kind of wants to grab Ignis by the shoulders and kiss him as hard as he can, and _that’s_ at least partially because of the crowd so he isn’t being entirely truthful. The amused lilt to Ignis’s voice makes him think he already knows that, though.

Photos of the king and king consort happy and together are necessary, both to appease the citizen’s worries over any gossip that may have spread, but also to prove to outlying nations that Insomnia was still as united– if not more– than before. But it’s getting a little overwhelming; he wants to bury his face in his neck or just go back inside, although he doesn’t. He stands up straight, shoulders back, lifts his chin and only just side eyes Ignis as he stands next to him.

“We’ll be finished soon, Noct.” His voice is softer, even as his attention stays trained on the crowd. He’s a professional. Knows which way to stand and look and move. Noctis does too, of course, but he thinks Ignis looks fifty times better doing it.

He nods vaguely. “I know.” He still thinks he’s much better on the streets, checking up on his citizens, than being the center of attention in an event like this. He’d much _rather_ be out talking to the people of Insomnia about their shops or children, actually.

A small sigh at his side, and Ignis’s hand, curled around Noctis’s waist as well, presses fingertips into his skin. “Come here, Noct.”

“Huh?” He turns, confusion drawing his brows together.

It is cleared, a moment later, when Ignis takes his chin between his fingers and leans down to kiss him. Noctis makes a noise of surprise and then melts into it, even as he thinks that the frequency of flashes below might blind the entire city.

“With much love, Majesty,” Ignis says, as he sweeps a piece of Noctis’s hair behind his ear.

Noct laughs, press of the crowds below and the weight of the exhaustion pressing down on him forgotten. “Love you, too… _Majesty,”_ he replies, and snickers when his husband rolls his eyes in return.

**Author's Note:**

> i was totally gonna go back to sleep because i think i'm getting sick but decided to write this instead /thumbs up
> 
> they'd totally be tabloid trash when they were younger, though, please


End file.
